Fall On Me
by Winterhawk73
Summary: After returning to Asgard after the events of The Avengers, Loki stands trial for his crimes but it's Thor who ends up confessing..


**Title: Fall On Me**

**Pairing: Thor/Loki**

**Rating: K+ (N17) for sexual contentment**

**Summery: After returning to Asgard after the events of The Avengers, Loki stands trial for his crimes but it's Thor who ends up confessing.**

**Fall On Me**

**Loki Laufeyiarson stood before his father's throne, Thor at his elbow. The master deceiver chanced a glance to the side where the woman he had called 'Mother' for the majority of his life waited. Frigga's brown eyes softened for the briefest second before she turned her gaze to the floor, unable to bear looking at him. She was not the only who was present on this day yet unwilling to acknowledge him, no, they were all there...Volstagg, Fandral, Sif, Hogun. All eyes on Thor, gathered for no other reason to bear witness to the trickster's defeat and his older brother's victory. He could feel the disdain, the loathing, emanating from them, filling the Great Hall with a palpable presence and Loki reveled in it. His chin lifted in defiance and he looked at his brother whose own face was creased in a frown.**

**"Why the long face, Brother? Is this not what you wanted? You have won, I am defeated."**

**The demigod's blonde head shook. "No, Loki, there has been no victory this day."**

**Before Loki could say anything further Odin emerged and the palpable silence became even more oppressive as his approach to the throne was measured and deliberate. Even growing softer with age, the formidable ubiquity in which he carried himself was enough to call to mind Loki's memories of childhood and the feelings of inadequacy that accompanied them. Loki dropped his chin a fraction of inch but met his father's steeled eyes head on. The old man came to stand in front of the throne and Loki swallowed the sudden urge to bow before him. He would not allow himself to yield like a chastised child seeking his father's forgiveness. All knew they were beyond that now. Odin Allfather was no longer his father but instead his judge and, if so deemed necessary, his executioner .**

**"Loki Laufeyiarson, you stand before us today accused of causing great havoc, destruction, and monumental harm to those in the realm of Midgard, not once, but twice. What have you to say for yourself?"**

**Loki allowed himself a deep bow at his waist. "It was but my pleasure."**

**"Enough!" Odin's voice boomed much like a cannon volley. "Loki, how is it you can jest in the face of what you've done?" The sire lifted his hand as though to reach out and touch Loki, but let it fall back down to his side. Stoney eyes looked haggard and worn and brooked no amusement. "You have left me little choice, son. " While Loki might have anticipated fury, disgust, and disappointment in the face of his father, he found himself completely unprepared to see the extreme sadness the gaze held. "For the good of the Nine Realms, I am hereby having you stripped of all your powers and majics , and banishing you to live out the rest of your days in Nifleheim."**

**Murmurs spread through the halls. Frigga gasped, a hand coming to her mouth, and turned her head away. "No," she whispered. Sif had a self-satisfied look on her face while Volstagg smirked.**

**Thor spoke out. "Father, might I ask you to reconsider your verdict?" Loki lifted an eyebrow at his brother's words. The Warrior's Three started to protest but Odin raised his hand, stalling them.**

**Odin regarded his oldest son. "Thor, I have thought long and hard about this decision. I did not come by it quickly. After much deliberation, it seems the only way. You have seen first hand the destruction he's wrought. It cannot be allowed to continue."**

**"Tis true, I did witness it," Thor conceded, "but as the appointed guardian of Midgard, I believe I should have a say in his punishment, should I not?"**

**Odin quietly considered Thor's statement for a long moment before speaking. When he finally did speak, he did so with a gentle voice. "Yes, Thor, considering all the events, I do believe it would be justified to let his punishment fall upon you. You may declare his punishment and it will be carried out thusly. "**

**Guardedly Loki looked to meet Thor's dark blue gaze. Just what thoughts could possibly be running through that blond head of his? Loki tried to read the older Asgardian, trying to ascertain his brother's motives but found himself at a loss.**

**"I declare that Loki should be put under my guardianship. I will maintain responsibility for him and all of his dealings henceforth unless there comes a time where I believe banishment is the only option." Unreadable dark azure eyes met and held Loki's crystalline eyes. "If such a time arises, I will personally see to his banishment."**

**Loki stared slack-jawed at the other man. Had he heard correctly? Was Thor actually going to give him a reprieve after all he had done? Could it be possible the muscled fool felt sorry enough for him that it effected his judgment? Oh, the possibilities that began swimming around in Loki's mind...**

**"Thor, Son, I do not believe that would be a good idea," Odin began, as though capable of reading Loki's racing thoughts.**

**"Father, is not my word of honor enough for you?" Thor asked. His dark ominous gaze fell onto Loki's. "Trust me, father, this will not be an escape of punishment for him by any means." **

**The huskiness of Thor's voice along with the barely disguised threat sent a shudder of apprehension through the lie-smith's body. Perhaps the barren wastelands would indeed be a preferable punishment, he wondered. **

**Silence once again flourished as Odin gave pause to Thor's words. The mighty king finally sat on his throne and took his wife into consideration. Frigga had thought each son had been lost to her once already. Did he really want to be responsible for causing her more anguish and pain? And the look in Thor's eyes when he'd thought Loki had been lost to them...it tore at the old man's heart. But he couldn't think as a father, he owed it to Asgard to do what was right for the whole, even if it meant hurting those few nearest to him. He opened his mouth and was about decline the request when Thor spoke one word.**

**"Please."**

**It was barely above a whisper and the determination in those blue eyes of his... Odin always had a difficult time refusing his oldest anything. Always he wanted to see Thor happy above all else. Perhaps he would come to rue it, but the line between sire and sovereign was becoming too muddled and he was becoming so very tired. So tired indeed. **

**"As you wish, Thor, he is in your keeping from here on out, as is his fate." Odin finally allowed with a heavy sigh. "If you wish to shoulder the burden, then so be it."**

**Thor bowed his head. "Thank you, father." The prince then gave a sharp and purposeful squeeze to Loki's shoulder. " Come brother, now." It was not a request but a command to be be followed. He slung Mjolnir over his shoulder and guided the trickster past the onlookers, ignoring the dumbfounded and befuddled looks of his comrades in arms, past the seething of Sif, and out the Great Hall. **

**Once in the hallways, Loki slowed his steps, forcing Thor to follow. "Where are you taking me now, Brother?" **

**"To my chambers," came the terse response. **

**An unreadable masked has slipped into place on the formidable warrior's face. It didn't sit well with the shifter, as he had always been able to read Thor with ease since childhood. Thor tended not to hide his emotions at all but held them there in his eyes for the world to read if they knew how, and of that Loki considered himself a master. Now however he found himself at a loss as to what Thor might be thinking or feeling and with that a loss of control Loki found disturbing. A poke in the lower back sped his steps back up as they drew closer to the thunder god's private quarters. **

**Thor pushed past the heavy door and didn't wait for Loki to follow. The familiar room was as massive as the man who claimed it. Of course Loki had been in the chambers many times as a youth, not so much as of late however. It had not changed much over time. Sparsely decorated with a couple of tables and a bench, the main point of focus was a rather opulent over-stuffed bed cast in gold and covered with white linens. More than large enough to suit the Golden One's girth. Off set on each side was a brazier glowing warmly with flames. **

**Thor hung Mjolnir on a peg on the wall before turning his attention onto his brother. Loki stood patiently in silence for a long moment as Thor stood silently with massive arms crossed against his chest, his gaze burning. The trickster could tell by the way his muscles twitched ever-so slightly that Thor was seething with barely controlled rage. Sighing inwardly, the lie-master certainly hoped he was not going to be the recipient of another thrashing. Even with his healing abilities he was still quite sore from the beating he'd taken from the great green beast. Waiting no longer for his brother to speak, Loki took a seat on the bench.**

**"So what have you planned for me, Brother?" he asked casually, leaning back in as much a relaxed manner as he could with his wrists still bound in chains that had been imbued with a potent binding spell that tethered even his strongest of majics. **

**Thor's jaw twitched. "I have not decided as of yet."**

**"You might have given that some thought before you took ownership of me," Loki jeered.**

**Thor slammed his hand against the nearest wall with such force that it left a cracked and crumbing imprint of his fist into the molding. Outside a burst of thunder peeled through the sky. "Dammit all, Loki!"**

**Loki merely lifted an eyebrow at the outburst, folding his fingers together. "Regretting your decision to grant me lenience already?"**

**"I regret many things, Brother," Thor responded cryptically. He moved over to the window where all of Asgard lay before his sight. The kingdom he swore to protect and defend above all else. His home, where he had grown from a child into the man he was today. His brother making that journey into adulthood with him, by his side always. How had it all gone so wrong?**

**"Can you at the very least tell me why?" Thor asked quietly, turning azure eyes onto the trickster. The gaze that had been unreadable now looked tortured. "Why attack Midgard? Why all of this Loki?"**

**"Honestly, Thor, can you say anyone expects less from me?" Loki asked with no hint of jesting.**

**Thor heaved a heavy sigh and ran a large palm over his face. "Where did I fail you so badly, my brother?"**

**"What makes you think you can take any credit?" Loki asked him. "I have done everything on my own accord, you had very little to do with it." Loki smiled without mirth. "As hard as it might be for your ego to accept, not every decision or action has to do with you."**

**Thor shook his blonde head. "I don't believe it, not this time. Twice you attacked a realm I have sworn to protect. " The thunder god paced back and forth, looking to Loki as restless as a caged beast. "I think you wanted to make it personal and I want to know why," he growled. **

**"And what could I possibly have against Thor Odinson, the all mighty golden one?" Loki spat back, contempt dripping from his voice.**

**Thor scowled. "Oh please, do not dare start going on again about how I was always Father's favorite and you were left in the cold. If I hear that one more time..."**

**"You'll what?" Loki yelled as he stood. "What can you possibly do to me that hasn't been done already?"**

**"I'm growing quite tired of you using that as an convenient excuse, especially when there's no truth to it."**

**"No truth to it?" Loki demanded incredulously. "Tell me, who of this realm gave one thought to me after they thought me dead? I dare say not one tear was shed on my account."**

**Thor stopped dead from his pacing and turned, facing his brother with a curious look. A dawning of understanding coming to light over his features. "You honestly believe that, don't you?"**

**Loki glanced down at the floor, letting more of the truth slip than he was comfortable with. **

**Thor moved closer. "You quite honestly believe that you are so unlovable, so unwanted, you would rather be despised than pitied?"**

**Loki slumped down back onto the bench. He was exhausted both physically and mentally after the last few days and couldn't seem to keep his resolve in place. He staggered a hand through his hair and sighed himself. He pressed his eyes closed for a moment, hoping to collect his thoughts. When he opened them once more, the sight that greeted him was a foreign than any distant lands he had traveled in past. The God of Thunder, the heir to Asgard, bearer of such a weapon that could break worlds, slumped and fell to his knees on the floor in front of him, head bowed to him.**

**"Have you no clue just how wrong you are, my brother?" Thor asked barely above a whisper.**

**"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Loki asked, his voice just as hushed. "We aren't of blood."**

**Thor's gaze softened. "Some things go beyond blood."**

**Loki's eyes grew wide as Thor took one of his hands between the two of his. The heat from his touch was nearly scalding on his cool skin. "Brother, back on Earth you asked me if I mourned you when we thought you dead. Do you know Frigga took to her bed for months, barely eating enough to sustain her. Father couldn't stand to say or hear your name..." Thor dropped his gaze to the side, his lips pressed together tightly. "...and it stormed here for nearly a year," he admitted quietly. **

**Very softly, Thor began to run a finger across Loki's hand. "You remind me we're not of blood, but do you not realize that there is not a single memory of my life in which you are not a part of?" Cerulean eyes met and held the trickster's. "Every victory...every defeat...you have always been there to share it with. To suddenly be without that, I was more pained than anything you could have physically heaped upon me. "**

**"Thor, I..." Loki's voice took on a huskiness that sounded alien to his own ears. The patterns Thor's fingers were weaving on his skin was rather distracting.**

**"Silence, let me have my say." Thor demanded without much force behind it. "I also do not think I thanked you properly for my exile."**

**"Thank me?" Loki was certain this conversation was getting more bizarre by the moment.**

**Thor flashed him one of those smile that always seemed to make Sif squirm, sweet and boyish. "Yes, thank you. Father had been so right when he said I was unready to take the throne, unworthy. I was selfish, brazen, too reckless. A warrior, of that there is no doubt, but I was never the leader Asgard needed. It took your calculating hand to point that out. "**

**Loki looked at Thor and wondered if some malady or madness had claimed his brother's reasoning. He was being thanks for causing Thor torment? Was there another sorcerer who cast some spell upon the demigod?**

**"Do not look upon me as though I am daft," Thor scolded gently. "Is it so hard to believe that I could be capable of appreciating your eccentric means of teaching a lesson that was needed?"**

**Loki shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. Thor still would not drop his hand and was impossibly close. "Perhaps you give me too much credit." **

**Thor gave a throaty chuckle. "Perhaps you should be given more credit, sweet brother." His thumb swept back and forth against Loki's wrist. The sly-god felt his pulse start to quicken under the ministrations. "Perhaps had you received more credit, you would realize how truly valued you are to me." **

**Loki gulped hard, eyes growing large. Thor's hand moved to gently cup his cheek. "You talk of jealousy, that I was better loved by Odin, and that I'm the Golden One. Do you not realize though, Loki, that I could not shine so brightly without your influence." Thor was only a hair's breadth away. "You have guile and wisdom where I am lacking, always able to see the larger picture where I can become so short sighted. You compliment all ways I am deficient in."**

**Loki shook his dark head. "Thor, by the Gods, what are you going on about?"**

**"What I am saying, Loki, is that you claim to want the loyalty of an army?" Thor moved even closer, the trickster feeling his warm breath across his face. "I am asking you if you think you could find satisfaction in the loyalty of just one." Thor brought Loki's hand up and brushed the palm against his stubbled cheek. "You want others to adore you, can my adoration be enough to sustain you?" Thor took Loki's hand and brought it to his lips and placed a scorching kiss in the center of his palm. "You crave to have others bow to you. Well, here I am, bowed to you of my own will."**

**Loki found himself at a distinct disadvantage. His most prized weapon had been stripped from him. His silver-tongue - the same that wove wondrous tales, fantastic fabrications, and served him so well on so many occasions - was suddenly mute. He could scarcely believe the offering before him. Thor's heated gaze could be called nothing less than libidinous. The corners of his lips, which were way too close, were turned up just enough to be teasing, inviting. Loki could not deny his body was responding to the nearness, his heartbeat picking up pace, mouth going quite dry. What in bloody hell was wrong with him? Maybe the green brute had done more damage than Loki realized.**

**First one calloused hand, then the second, slid up the sky walker's arms sending jolts through his nerves and down his spine. The hands settled on each side of Loki's face and almost hesitantly. Thor paused half a beat before closing the distance between their lips. Considering the thunder god's strength, Loki was taken aback at how soft and pliable his lips were as they captured his. Loki found the kiss both foreign and familiar at the same time, as though on some level he had known in the back of his mind that Thor would somehow taste just as he did...heat, ale, cool rain, all combined in one formidable force. Lips brushed back and forth, exerting enough pressure that Loki could feel the desire, the wanting, that been stifled for far too long. The jolts that had been trailing along his spine settled into a ball at the base and Loki found himself answering the kiss with desire of his own that had began to blossom. The smallest of moans found it's way past Loki's lips and Thor took it as acceptance to deepen the kiss. The older god's tongue teased and probed at the edges until the trickster opened enough to allow entrance.**

**As fingers moved from his face to the back of his head to curl in his hair, Loki was assailed by an inquisitive tongue that seemed determined to study every nuance his mouth had to offer. Tasting, sweeping, very part investigated with a thoroughness and deliberateness that made Loki shiver. Not about to stay servile, Loki began kissing back with fervor, taking the invading tongue and sucking for a moment before thrusting his own into the thunder god's willing mouth. Tongues dueled, lips meshing, each breathing in the other until the need for air forced them to part. The wizard was more than surprised to see Thor taking in ragged breathes, eyes dark and dilated, lips swollen. He scarcely could allow himself to believe he had such an effect on his brother. Thor brushed his cheek against his as he struggled to control his breathing.**

**"By the gods, your skilled at that," Thor whispered against Loki's ear.**

**Loki struggled to find his voice. "What games are you playing at, Brother?" **

**Thor signed deeply. "You still doubt me, Loki?" The other demigod's silence spoke more than his words could have and Thor grasped him by the tunic and yanked him to standing. Sliding his hands down Loki's back, he pressed their bodies together leaving the lie-smith with no uncertainty about how his body was affected by the kiss.**

**"Does it feel as though I'm playing games?" Thor demanded, taking pleasure in the knowledge that Loki's desire was as evident as his own. Hardness pressed against hardness. "No games, Brother. The only intentions I have is to show you pleasure." His mouth found the side of Loki's neck and latched on, trailing with licks and bites down the leader where his shoulder met his neck. Loki tried and failed to stifle a groan. **

**"Thor, you...you need to stop," Loki whispered, trying to put some distance between the two of them.**

**The older man stopped and gazed down at him, questions dancing in his eyes. "Do you...not want to...?"**

**Loki held up his wrists that were still bound. "I..ah, can't exactly do much here."**

**Thor's expression became completely sincere. "Loki, I need your word of honor that if these are removed that there won't be any tricks or underhanded business." He looked down at the floor. "Please don't betray my trust," he whispered imploringly. **

**Loki took the bearded face into his hands and brought those blue orbs to meet his. "I promise."**

**Thor nodded. He knew that nothing would change between the two of them unless he offered his trust to Loki unconditionally. After all, how could he gain Loki's trust without giving it? In a whisper he mouthed the unbinding spell that would nullify the cuffs. The cuffs glowed for a moment before falling to the ground and disappeared. **

**Loki rubbed at the imprint where they had been and his eyes narrowed, a frown creasing his brow. Thor backed up slightly, trying to quell the instinct he had to reach for Mjolnir, always subconsciously sensing the proximity of the weapon. Loki brought his hand up and uttered a spell with a twist of his fingers. A swirling flow of electricity shot out and struck at Thor, twisting and winding around his body and disappeared into his chest. **

**"Loki! What is this?" Thor cried, taking several steps back, flexing his hands and arms to ensure he was still mobile. "Tell me now, how have you bewitched me?"**

**An astonished look crossed Loki's face, troubled eyes grew wide, almost panic-stricken, and he himself took several steps back. His knees bumped into the back of the bed and weak legs forced him to sit.**

**"I thought...I mean, I..." he blinked several times and took a breath. "It's a harmless spell, a truth spell as it were," he explained.**

**Thor raised an eyebrow. "A truth spell?" he asked disbelieving. "Is that all?"**

**Loki nodded. "Yes, truth spell. Harmless, I swear."**

**Thor moved to take a seat next to the trickster. The bed shifted as he sat. "And what would this spell of yours show you?"**

**"It would," Loki began in a subdued voice, " render you mute if you had said anything untrue within this last day."**

**It really shouldn't have surprised the thunder god that the master of lies would continue to be skeptical. "And as it is I am still with voice, what does that tell you?" he asked indulgently.**

**Loki couldn't bring himself to meet Thor's eyes. "It would seem to mean that you were truthful when you said...that...you wanted me." **

**Thor reached out and linked their fingers, bringing Loki's hand to rest on his thigh. "I told you as much, Brother." The warrior's eyes glowed wickedly. "Besides, I was never able to lie as well as you." **

**Loki considered the implications of what Thor was admitting to him. The warrior was in essence laying himself at Loki's feet, willing to look beyond the recent past and actually desired him. Unbidden, memories surfaced of times through the years when he had found himself having unbidden thoughts surrounding the older god. Times during the night where Loki had been laying with only the darkness as companionship and fantasies would start to rise up and take a hold of his imaginings, starting off innocuously enough, such as recalling a times they had gone skinny dipping with the warriors three, but then transmuting into something much different. Now the object of those varied fantasies was not only willing to make them reality but enthusiastic about doing so? It was more than he was capable of processing.**

**Seeing the tempest of emotions and thoughts that Loki was incapable of hiding were raging in the depths of his blue eyes , Thor did the one thing he could think of that would quiet all of it. He wrapped his arms around the sky- walker and pulled him over until he straddled his lap and resumed the kissing that had left him without breath before. Kissing down his throat and nipping at his adam's apple, he worked back up behind Loki's ear.**

**"Your mind is as sharp as any blade, Laufeyiarson, but sometimes you need to just stop thinking so much." Thor advised.**

**Loki had no choice but to heed the advice as all of his thoughts began to coalesce and vanished under the weight of the feelings and sensations that claimed him until all his awareness was focused on the blonde in his arms. Tongues struggling for ownership, hands roaming cloth and metal, blood thudding loudly in their ears. Loki quickly tired of fighting Thor's bothersome armor and with a flick of his fingers, the thunder god was completely exposed to Loki's wandering hands. If Loki thought Thor was going to protest, he was pleasantly surprised when he was shot the most impish smile and was grabbed and pulled down.**

**Thor found it tantalizing to feel Loki's fully clothed body on top of his bare one. The coolness of the metal against his warm skin, the softness of the silk tunic underneath. He let his hands ran down Loki's back until he claimed the taunt buttocks and ground himself against the firmness at Loki's groin. A mixture of a groan and growl tore from his throat while Loki's hot tongue bathed the corded muscles of his neck and shoulder. Fingers splayed across a slick chest, Thor's fingers dug harder into muscled rump in his hands.**

**Loki's hands took liberty in running over the expanse of Thor's chest, squeezing and scraping as he felt the heat of the other's sex straining against him. A thrill shot through Loki seeing Thor prone and docile under him, content to experience whatever Loki desired to give. An errant thought flitted through the sky -walker's mind and Thor witnessed an ominous smile take form on Loki's lips. With a whispered voice, Loki spoke and Thor found his arms involuntarily moving on their own accord above his head and his wrists secured by leather straps. **

**Once more his brother successfully surprised Loki because when he looked into heavy-lidded sapphire eyes, Loki didn't see any hint of fear or apprehension. What he did see was complete confidence and anticipation. Thor's kiss swollen lips were parted, slightly gasping. **

**"You don't have any uncertainty about me at all, do you?" Loki asked, not knowing whether he should have been awed by the fact or insulted.**

**"As I said, Loki, I am bowed to you." Thor reminded him, voice thick and rough. "That is what you want from me, is it not?"**

**"That and more, Brother, much more," Loki whispered and for half a heartbeat Thor thought he could see genuine affection in those blue eyes that were capable of hiding so much. But the look passed as quickly as it came and a more carnal look took it's place. **

**Hands trailed over biceps, pausing for the briefest moment over the white scar on the left one that came from an adolescent injury. Finger tips moved as if they were of their own free will down Thor's chest, seeking and finding a matching faded scar by his right ribs. Memories surfaced of a night in which Thor had taken a blade wound meant for Loki when the mischief maker had made an enemy of a drunken fool. The fool had been laid flat but Loki had spent the rest of the evening tending to the wound as repayment. They had been close once, Thor had been right about that. They had been in many battles together, from boys to men, side by side, back to back. When had it all changed? The first time Odin gave Thor praise and pushed him to the side? When Thor began spending more of his time with the Warrior Three than him in their teenage years? Loki was having a hard time recalling since the simmering resentment had been a part of him for so long. Could anything possibly quench it after all this time?**

**Loki's cool lips pressed against the scar, Thor shivered under his hands. Lips and tongue traced a pattern along his ribs, over his chest, down his stomach following the path of light blonde hair that led down while sure hands ran the length up and down Thor's thighs , fingernails scraping not so lightly against his skin. **

**Loki leaned in to Thor's ear. "Have you desired me a long time?"**

**"Yes," Thor finally admitted, hot breathe tickling against his neck. **

**Loki's fingers continued to run up and down his brawny legs. Finally he pulled them apart and ran long fingers inside the thighs, caressing the creases where thigh met groin. "How long, tell me," he demanded, licking behind Thor's ear. He noted Thor's grips on the leather bindings around his wrists tightened, beads of perspiration breaking out on his forehead.**

**Thor groaned. "Years," he professed readily. He could feel Loki smirk against his throat. **

**"And what of that Midgard lass of you were so fond of?" he asked begrudgingly, his voice sounding envious even to his own ears.**

**Thor's eyes locked on to Loki's. "I never touched her," he spoke frankly. "We grew close, that is true, but it never turned into anything more, nor shall it." For some reason that Thor couldn't identify , he was compelled to make sure Loki believed him on this matter. **

**Loki's hands swept broadly over his chest, brushing against his nipples. "And why-ever not? Did you not want her?" Moving down on the bed, Loki let his mouth start trailing kisses where his fingers had been only moments ago, tongue dragging across Thor's thigh. He was getting so close to Thor's aching erection.**

**Thor's blood pounded in his ears, his body strained to get closer to Loki's hot mouth that was kept just out of range. He shook his head to clear it. "No...not...like that. Did not want her like that."**

**Teeth bit and sucked at his inner thigh. Thor's throbbing cock was leaking heavily now, the head glistening in the firelight. "Why not, your chivalrous morality wouldn't let you?"**

**Thor's enter body was tense under Loki, seeking some sort of relief. "Yes, no...she wasn't a good match for a mate." Thor tried to explained with panting breathes. "Too soft...too fragile...could not handle our way of life." His body was squirming against the bed wantonly now, muscles twitching and straining. "Please believe me," he pleaded, trying to swallow the groan that was building.**

**Loki should have wanted to prolong his brother's suffering, take delight in the torture, but it seemed it wasn't as thrilling as he'd thought it should be and found himself relenting. "I know, Thor," he whispered. "I believe you. " Fingers brushed against his bollocks. "I was watching you while you were on Midgard."**

**The relief that washed over Thor's face was palpable. Loki thought it ironic that the thunder god admitted to having the same feelings for humans as he himself did, or perhaps it was only for that one particular human. He would never admit to the demigod that though he started watching his activities on Earth merely for amusement and to be certain he wouldn't interfere in his plans, once Thor had met that scientist, it had made Loki's skin crawl and left him more than a little unsettled. He'd dismissed it in the beginning as a dislike of her because she was soothing Thor's suffering, which didn't sit well with him. However, now he began to wonder if his dislike of the female had a deeper meaning. He decided he didn't want to ponder that particular line of thought and brushed it aside. **

**The lie-master wrapped his fingers around the girth of Thor's cock, rubbing a thumb over the slit and smearing weeping fluid around the tip. "What is it you want from me?" His hand began a steady rhythm, working the ruddy column of flesh smoothly, twisting as he went.**

**Thor gasped. "More...everything..." he growled out. The twisted leather bit into his wrist, the pain mixing with pleasure.**

**Loki let the erection go and pressed his hand between Thor's buttocks, brushing a finger against the opening. Thor was bucking against him, pushing against against the digit. "I want to hear it, tell me exactly what you want, how you want it." **

**"Loki!" he cried out through gritted teeth. **

**Ah, but it was fascinating to watch his brother squirm, too fascinating to stop yet. "Tell me, Thor, had you mated with your little scientist, would you have been thinking about me?" Fingertip teased the ringed entrance while his other hand continued a slow, rhythmic stroking of Thor's cock. "Would you have closed your eyes and imagined that it was my hands on you?" **

**Sweat rolled down Thor's neck, veins bulging with the exertion, fingers flexing furiously looking for purchase where there was none. Being honest, he had always found Loki's voice bewitching but to have that sultry silver tongue speaking to him with such smokey passion, it was like rich honey pouring over him, a liquid warmth even the strongest mead failed to match. **

**"Would you have thought it my lips tasting your body? My tongue teasing your cock?"With that he bent his head and gave a long, slow lick up the length of the thunder god's shaft, tasting the salty fluid leaking copiously at the scarlet tip. "Would you have have cum calling my name?"**

**Thor cried out when the younger god finally took his length all the way into his mouth, the dark head bobbing up and down taking him as deeply as possible. The sensations were nearly too much for even someone of Thor's strength to stand...the heat, the softness of those lips suckling him, that talented tongue working his shaft with a skill that wasn't surprising. It was more intense than any fantasy Thor had ever dared to allow. His fevered skin shivered with longing, Loki's thumb rubbed circles around the puckered muscle while the mouth didn't relent. Unable to control himself any longer, the leather snapped and broke, along with part of the headboard. In one movement as quick as lightening, Loki found himself flipped over on his back with Thor hovering above him. **

**Loki was taken momentarily off guard but quickly found his voice. "I thought you pledged to be bowed to me, Thunder God." he reminded the older man. "Going back on our word, are we?"**

**Thor's gaze was nothing less than predatory as his hand ran the length of Loki's body. "Nonsense, I simply plan on carrying it out completely," Thor's hand worked it's way under Loki's tunic, stroking his chest and stomach. "If you recall, Brother," Thor paused to place a lengthy kiss on Loki's mouth. "I also vowed to show you pleasure, and I mean to do just that." Shoving up the armor as much as it would give and pushing the silken tunic out of the way, he dropped kisses on Loki's stomach. "Now get this damnable garb off lest you want it reduced to rags ."**

**The fire in Thor's eyes left little doubt he meant his threat. And Loki was rather fond of his attire. The younger demigod snapped his fingers again and clothing flashed away leaving pale, smooth skin under Thor's hands. Those sure fingers seemed to be everywhere at once, no deliberation, no hesitation, touching him as though he'd done it endless times in the past. **

**Alabaster skin, although still blemished with abrasions and contusions, beckoned Thor's hands and mouth. He gently kissed each bruise, wishing that he could only sooth the internal bruises and imagined slights as easily. Unhindered by bulky material, he resumed exploring a sleek chest and trailed down the other's stomach, taking pleasure in the way Loki's abdomen jerked and rippled as he teased it with his tongue. He ignored the strong burning need of his own body to simply take the time to give proper adoration to Loki's body. The milky skin was so warm to the touch. How could a frost giant's skin be so impossibly warm? Would he ever be capable of seeing Loki as a frost giant? No, always to him he was merely his brother, the blood made no difference, never could. **

**A fine dusting of ebony hair trailed down the path of the lie-master's stomach and led to the thick patch surrounding a beautifully slender and fully rigid prick bobbing off the taut belly. The heady scent of sweat and precum filled the demigod's senses as he buried his nose in the wiry hair and hummed with contentment. Loki shivered with the sensation of Thor's thick beard tickling his skin. **

**Loki's head jerked back as he felt himself enveloped into a calescent mouth. Lightly sucking at first, Thor let his tongue map each weaving vein in turn, committing the taste, the feel, the texture, every nuance to memory. Fingers snarled in his hair and Loki thrusted his hips involuntarily, urging Thor for more haste, but the demigod didn't want to be rushed. He coaxed a groan out of Loki's throat and it resonated so deeply within Thor, bringing such exhilaration, that he was certain he'd never tire of hearing that sound. **

**Loki's lithe body twitched and jerked and shook with Thor's touches, hips hitching to seek more of the stimulation that his entire body pulsing with need. Being a prince of Asgard, Loki had access to more than a few willing bodies to warm his bed, but most nights he simply preferred the companionship of a good book to that of a meek simpering female who only served to cause complications. Those few he had allowed in his bed hadn't made him feel anywhere nearly as impassioned as he did this night. Thor was focused and determined as he ever was in battle and Loki's body was being played with a master's touch.**

**"Turn over, Loki," Thor requested in a raspy voice. **

**It sounded as though it was commanded of him, but when Loki looked into Thor's eyes, there was a subtle pleading within. For some unfathomable reason, Loki found himself unable to resist the request. When had he lost the immunity that had been so hard fought for to the vulnerability in those sapphire eyes of the older demigod? Without thought or pause he found himself responding and rolling over onto his stomach.**

**A lean back was presented and Thor continued to center his attention on Loki's pleasure by dropping kisses along the length of his spine and over shoulders, relishing the quiver it sent. He licked along where Loki's ribs ended and smiled in satisfaction when Loki jerked and he realized he'd found ticklish spot he'd be certain to remember later. **

**Able hands slid up the back of the wizard's legs and massaged the back of his thighs. Loki shifted, moving his legs further apart. The massaging endured and Thor felt Loki tense when his fingers dug into the tender flesh of his buttocks. To ease the tension, Thor gave long strokes to Loki's back, working the muscles, as softly kissed the cheeks of his backside. In-between kisses came licks and gentle biting. **

**Loki's breath caught when Thor slid down further on the bed and with care opened up the crevice of his rear. The gasp was louder when a warm wet tongue began a very thorough quest to drive all rational thought from his mind. Laving his tongue around the puckered starburst and sweeping across the hanging sacs, Thor had Loki seizing the sheets and thrusting his hips back. Loki cursed loudly when that deft tongue breeched the muscled ring, reaching a part of him he'd never allowed any other access to. **

**The warrior in him rebelled at the intrusion, lamenting over the defenselessness, of being completely exposed. There was another part within, however, that relished the liberation in the freedom that came from just accepting what Thor was offering. There was a peace to be found in surrendering, a peace Loki nearly had forgotten even existed. **

**"Thor, just do it already," Loki croaked out in a husky voice. It was as close to begging as his pride afforded him.**

**"Tame your impudence, Djevel," Thor whispered between feather-light kisses. The use of the affectionate nickname from childhood stopped Loki cold. It had be a lifetime ago since he'd last heard Thor call him that. He didn't think the other demigod had even recalled the name, and to hear it now spoken with such desire..."You might have a masochistic nature, it's the only thing that would explain your recent behavior, but know this, it won't be pandered to this night." Thor continued with licks and kisses across the pale cheeks. "As I already told you, tonight is about pleasure, not pain."**

**Thor lifted himself from the bed and walked into the adjoining room that housed the bathing chamber. When he returned, he carried with him a glass vial. As he climbed back onto the bed, he pulled the cork free and the air became infused with the scent of warm sandalwood. Thor drizzled a thick line of the warm fluid into the crease of his buttocks and Loki found himself closing his eyes in anticipation.**

**A single finger rubbed along the crevice. Thor drew on patience he wasn't certain he possessed and with great care inserted the digit past the resisting ring of muscle. He waited until he felt Loki's body relax even more before continuing to push further in. Once his finger was entirely in, Thor paused to let Loki become accustomed to the sensation. Lips continued to kiss along Loki's spine and bottom until he didn't sense any apprehension from the man under him. He then started moving the finger in and out of the tight channel. **

**"Gods," Loki cried, his body instinctively arching back to meet every movement. The sensation of discomfort mixed with pleasure was unusual but not at all displeasing. Loki closed his eyes and breathed deep. Just as he was becoming accustomed to the intrusion when Thor twisted his finger to a different angle to discover a spot that caused Loki to see sparks behind closed eyelids.**

**The wail Loki let out was enough to startle Thor and caused him to stop. "Am I hurting you? Do you wish me to stop?" The concern obvious in his voice.**

**Loki was taking in panting breathes. The muscles in his arms holding him up quivered and threatened to give out. He waited a fraction of a moment until his heartbeat was no longer roaring in his ears.**

**"Thor?" His voice shook from constraint.**

**"Yes?"**

**"If you stop now, I swear to the Gods, I will cast a spell and turn you into a eunuch."**

**The roar of Thor's laughter echoed throughout the bedchambers. The bed shook with it. **

**"Do not worry, Brother, I have no plans of ceasing unless it's your will," he promised when the laughter subsided. To lend validation to his words, he eased a second finger and scissored them back and forth. "Does this pleasure you?"**

**"Yes, dammit, yes, " Loki was forced to admit.**

**Thor's fingers continued to scissor and stretch the muscles. Need was riding hot within the thunder god, but he kept it tempered, unwilling to rush even though his body ached with the need to mate and claim. Thor had been honest when he told Loki he wanted everything from him, he wanted all Loki could give him and wanted to hold nothing back of himself. Never had joining with another felt this right to him and he wanted to treat it as the precious thing it was. **

**A third finger worked inside Loki and began working in accord to stimulate the one spot that brought the younger man the most pleasure. Loki's arm shook and he no longer tried to hold back the moans that were coming so willingly. **

**When the older god removed the fingers from his buttocks, Loki groused loudly in protest. The protest died on his lips, though, when he felt the tip of Thor's own cock replace the absence. Thor lined up the head of his prick and gently forward, hands on Loki's hips, until the head popped past the tight ring. **

**Even with the preparation, Loki still hissed loudly, as pain and pleasure fused into harmony. Thor paused, waiting for Loki to again catch his breath. Loki didn't have to be facing the other man to feel the hesitation, to sense the doubt Thor was having. Loki would have no part of it. Though not having bedded another male before, he was in no way some dainty, chaste innocent and would be dammed if he was going to be treated as such. Closing his eyes, Loki slammed himself back onto the hard prick until it was completely buried inside of him. Thor couldn't fight the curse that escaped as he was plunged into the constricting heat and Loki's body accepted him.**

**Once he was able to move again, Thor began to slowly, cautiously, thrust in and out. Loki arched back to meet every thrust with one of his own, welcoming the burning sensation, embracing it. Gripping Loki's hips, he started to find speed and force. The sounds of their joining filled their ears. Thor noted every moan, relishing the feel of him surrounding him. So hot, so tight, it was a battle for Thor to keep his reason. Hands roamed over pale skin slicked with sweat, the musky scent of need filling his nostrils.**

**Loki pushed back harder and faster, needing more, reveling in the feel of skin slapping against skin, filling him to to brink. His own erection jutted out from his body, seeking attention. **

**Driven by Loki's ardor, Thor needed more access to Loki's body and he wrapped an arm around Loki's waist. Before he realized what was happening, Loki found himself pulled back and up to straddle Thor's thighs as the demigod slid into a sitting position. Loki lifted himself up to his knees and with Thor's hands guiding him began rhythmically lifting and lowering himself onto Thor's shaft.**

**Now in control of the momentum and tempo, Loki set the pace to slowly exaggerate each downstroke, squeezing himself around Thor assiduously. Thor groaned and worked his hips to give the deepest penetration. Loki altered his movements, speeding up and slowing down without pattern, trying to prolong the pleasure as much as possible. **

**One of Thor's hands raked against Loki's hardened nipples, the other sliding down between Loki's thighs to grab hold of his erection. Loki threw his head back against Thor's shoulder and Thor's mouth found his neck.**

**Harder and faster Loki moved, steeled fingers working his shaft, every nerve feeling on fire. He was so close to the edge, desperation claws at him. Thor forces eyes to stay open, focused on Loki's exquisite face. Dark brows drawn together in concentration, nostrils flared, the long throat lifted and exposed. The magi was a masterpiece of beauty and Thor greedily wanted to keep him all to himself. No one else was worthy to see this side of the trickster, and if he had his way, no one else ever would again.**

**"Mine," he growled, teeth tugging at the Loki's earlobe.**

**"Yes," Loki hissed back in response, dark hair falling across his face. Thor felt Loki tense. "I...I..can't stop...I'm..."**

**"Cum for me, Djevel," Thor encouraged, fingers working without ceasing. **

**A cry ripped free from Loki's throat, Thor holding him firmly against his sturdy body for support as a stuttering shudder tore through the conjurer's body. Thor gripped the side of Loki's face and turned it towards him to capture his lips in a ragged kiss as a thick rope of sticky heat erupted and splashed over his fingers. **

**Thor held Loki as his body twitched and spasmed, the tightening around his cock mingled with the look of Loki's expression glazed over with pure pleasure was enough to send him over the cusp he was teetering on. Thor cried out Loki's name. It was swallowed by the trickster's lips. A earsplitting crash of thunder boomed outside while a vivid strike of lightening tore through night sky as Thor's body convulsed and bathed the tight channel with his own seed. Thor's arms locked around Loki as his body rode out the pulses. **

**Thor's head fell onto Loki's shoulder as he panted, trying to recover his breath. A bristly cheek rubbed against Loki's throat and his hand unconsciously came up to stroke it with the back of his fingers. Galloping heartbeats began to quiet and still, night air cooling their sweat covered bodies. Thor's grip around Loki loosened but did not drop it - Loki allowed the embrace. After a few moments of resting like that, Loki's body released Thor's. **

**Thor gingerly pulled himself free and lifted Loki up and over onto the snarled up bedding. Thor laid back, dragging a pillow under his head with one hand, and reached out the other to clasp Loki's shoulder and pull him down beside him. Legs tangled together and Thor rolls slightly to his side and lifts himself on a elbow with last reserves of strength he possessed. An errant strand of charcoal hair fell against Loki's forehead and Thor didn't fight the impulse to tuck it behind his ear.**

**The open adoration of Thor's gaze was frank, warm, and far too intense for Loki to stand. Actually it left Loki feeling grievously lacking under the scrutiny. The reverence washed over him like the light from a thousands bolts of lightening crashing at once, no shadows in which to hide, and he was not worthy of such a light, of such warmth. **

**Thor watched as slate lashes closed and brushed his cheeks and when Loki opened them once more, he actually saw the familiar veil drop into place. Gone was the serenity, the genuine candor, the callowness, back was smugness, the arrogance, the brash indifference. It caused an ache in the pit of Thor's chest so intense it tightened too much to breathe. He had seen beyond the veil once, learning the truth, and he could not stand to see Loki hiding behind it once again. He kissed him hard and deep, pushing him soundly into the pillows.**

**"I will not loose you again," Thor vowed vehemently.**

**The mask slipped a little then. "You know I still have many enemies that want revenge," Loki said, a little too nonchalantly.**

**Thor smiled, fingers absently trailing over Loki's hipbone "Then let them come," he challenged. "For we will face them as we always have before...together. Side by side."**

**"And what of Asgard? Surely they would not approve of their future king coming to my aid. Not after all that's transpired," Loki reasoned.**

**"Give them time, Elsker, they will come to understand it is my wish that we will rule Asgard united."**

**Loki could have asked him how but for right now, for tonight, listening to the sound of Thor's beating heart under his ear, he found he didn't want to. While he could easily lie to others, he was never skilled at lying to himself, but this night...he wanted to believe it. He let himself believe he could make restitution for the past, that the people of Asgard could forgive him as easily as Thor seemed to be willing to do. That perhaps Thor could even...**

**"What did you just call me?" Loki tried to sit up but was effective pulled back down.**

**"Rest now, Djevel, we will discuss it more in the morning," Thor said placatingly. Kissing him gently once more, Thor pulled the blankets up and around them.**

**As Thor tightened his embrace around the mage, and felt the younger man slowly drift into sleep, a small smile came to his lips. There would be no further declarations of his feelings, there would be no speaking of such things as handfastings - notions that surely Loki would not be willing to accept...yet. After all, Thor knew well Loki's position towards such sentimentality. As Thor lightly kissed the top of Loki's dark head, his smile grew even more wicked in the darkness , for he had every intention on changing that position. **

**~Fini~**


End file.
